Remember
by Private.Donut.Kun
Summary: I need to remember.. I need to find him.. What the hell happened? Embark on a woman's journey to remember who she was, one man's tale of misfortune, and one murderer, who just can't finish what he started. / Disclaimer: Do not own FNAF. All rights belong to Scott Cawthon. Also, don't get angry if you don't agree with the lore/theory. Enjoy ;) /


_Whew, new story! I can handle it... Maybe :) This is a FNAF Fanfiction, set before, during and right after Vincent ( Purple Guy ) murders the 4 children. Theory and speculation suggests this is before the Bite of 87. I cannot say a specific year, but I'm changing it up. I want them too have the ability to text, so it'll be set in modern day, but still the same timeline. A little confusing.. The writing is more artistic than entertaining (or at least that's what I am aiming for) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fnaf or any of its characters, all rights go to Scott Cawthon. This story is for a club project, we each write and finish an original fanfiction. I'm typing it here because its easier to access. Anywho, I hope you enjoy and find it interesting, pine tree!~ / - Private Donut Kun_

"... The fox had convinced the gingerbread boy to climb inside it's mouth, and the gingerbread boy was _never_ seen again. The end." She rhythmically ended the classic tale, closing the storybook and tapping her fingers by the night stand. Slowly the boy snored, eyes closed and his head gently slumped onto the woman's shoulder. She found it rather odd that the story ended so abruptly, but did not question it, only watched the shadows dance on the walls as her eyes, too, grew weary with fatigue. Eventually they closed, without her consent, letting her mind slip off into diseased dreams of her own creation.

 _Lets just have one drink.._

Lights. So many blinding halo's of different hues flashed against her round, lively orbs. Figures danced around the girl , slowly growing more and more appealing as the night progressed. Little did she think of what the morning would bring, or what so many knew about her past. Her time was now. It coursed through her veins like poison, impairing her body and intoxicating her mind.

 _My time is now, my time is-_

 **Ring Ring.**

"Ugh.. What...?"

 **Ring.**

The woman jumped up with a start, feeling a small head slump off of her leg and land onto a pillow. She put a hand on her head, slowly forgetting whatever she was dreaming about. And she even forgot what story she was reading to Sam last night. Glancing off the side of the bed, she noticed the book sprawled across the floor, only a few words and pictures showing from that particular angle. Picking it up from where it lay she opened to the front cover. "Oh, yes..." she reflected, "The Fox and the Gingerbread Boy. I can't really recall what this story was about." She trailed off, leaving her thoughts inside her own mind. Setting the book on the nightstand, she walked out of her bedroom, leaving Sam to sleep soundly.

Pulling back the violet curtains placed in her living room, the she hoped for sunshine to flood in and warm her, but all she received was a mundane gray sky. Water droplets slid down the windows like tears on a porcelain doll's skin. The woman sighed, closing one of the curtains but not closing the other. She realized then that her kitchen was also a dull gray scale as well. The only lively thing in her apartment were those violet curtains, a gift she had received from her mother when she first moved in. She didn't know why she kept things so plain. Never had the means too change it up. _This place could use a little color..._ She mused, thinking of other ways she could make this place fun for Sam. Even if Sam wasn't her child, he was over every weekend; and more often this month than usual. Her mind contemplated whether she should call to check up on Mr. and Mrs. Davis..

"Mm... What's for breakfast, miss?" A sleepy voice snapped her out of her train of thought. Gosh, even her train of thought was boring...

"Oh uhm..." Peering in the fridge, she saw nothing but a milk carton, 1/4 of the way full. What had she been eating the past few days..? Had she been eating at all..? She felt her forehead, and it was seemingly warm, but nothing to fret over. "Looks like we'll have to go out this morning. How about that diner we saw on the drive last night?"

"Wha... Yay! Yes, let's go, right away! Maybe they'll have gigantic pancakes topped with whipped cream and ice cream..." Sam's jubilant voice carried off down the hall as he hustled to get his day clothes on. The woman smiled, her eyes lighting up just a little before they went stagnant. She'd have to get ready too. Avoiding the restroom, she combed her hair with her fingers and just put on some cheap perfume, slipping into an old jacket.

 **Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.**

Her phone vibrated, signaling she got a text message. _Oh damn, where'd I put that thing..._ She rushed into the dining room, picking up the cellular device from its usual spot on the oak table. _Right.. Its always right here. Weird._

Unlocking her phone and peering at the text, the sender was 'Michael'. She sort of smiled inside, knowing they used to talk for a while before he got his new job at.. that one place. At the time, she couldn't recall what it was. Finally she started to scan over the text. It read;

 _Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Want to hang out?_

Instantaneously, she texted him back;

 _Sure, how about at the Keystone Diner at 8:00 am..? Hope you don't mind if Sam tags along. (:_

It was then that she realized, Michael had sent the text at exactly 3:04 pm, _2 days_ ago.. She couldn't have gone that long without realizing he texted her. Especially since it was Michael. Maybe it didn't register until then..? She could have sworn, that she had her phone at that time. Or.. did she? Another text;

 _Haha, late reply don't you think..? But I guess so, got nothing else to do this morning. See you in 20._

 _Typical Mike.._ She thought, cocking her head to the side to see that Sam had been waiting, quite impatiently. "Come on Miss, the pancakes will all be gone if we don't leave right now!"

"Pipe down, they won't be gone," she ruffled his hair, "And Mike is meeting us there. Remember him?"

"Mike...? The guy with the hat, that you have a cruuuuush on?" He sneered rather childishly.. But he was a child.

She just rolled her eyes, grabbing her car keys. "Lets hope you don't scare him off."

 _/And le fin too chapter one! I know its a sort of slow introduction, but bear with me, it'll get better. Fnaf characters will appear in the near chapters. Just an intro to the main character... whoever she is ~ ;) - Private Donut Kun /_


End file.
